Altered Fate
by Sekari
Summary: What if during the fight Buffy and Faith had in 'Graduation' it wasn't Faith who got stabbed, but instead Buffy.


Altered Fate  
  
By: Sk8rGurl  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer and all characters mentioned are the property of Joss Whedon because if I did Buffy and Faith would've gotten together in the series.  
  
Summary: What if during the fight at Faith's apartment in 'Graduation' it wasn't Faith who was stabbed but Buffy instead?  
  
Buffy is at Faith's apartment in order to capture Faith so that Angel will have the 'cure' for the poison Faith infected him with.  
  
Buffy: You're coming with me whether you like it or not.  
  
Faith: I'd like to see you try.  
  
Buffy: Believe me, it doesn't matter if you're alive or dead, either way is fine with me.  
  
Faith: Well, I guess its gonna have to be dead then.  
  
Buffy: If that's the way you want it.  
  
Buffy then runs at Faith and aims a punch at Faith, but Faith easily dodges it and grabs Buffy's arm and ramming her knee into Buffy's stomach and then uppercuts Buffy sending her flying back.  
  
Buffy is a little winded but she recovers quickly and runs then stops suddenly causing Faith to mistime a punch leaving an opening which Buffy uses to aim a roundhouse kick which connects with Faith's head. Faith hits the floor and Buffy kicks her in the stomach, then picks her up and throws her out the window.  
  
Faith crashes through the window in a hail of glass and lands hard on her back. She flips to her feet just in time to block a punch and counters by doing a backwards cartwheel kick and follows up with a punch to Buffy's head. Buffy stumbles back and is unable to recover in time before Faith grabs her head and pulls it down, bringing her knee up to connect with Buffy's face.  
  
Buffy goes backwards from the force of the attack with blood dripping from her mouth. She looks up with hate in her eyes, but says nothing. Faith sees this and smirks.  
  
Faith: Aww. what's the matter? Poor little Buffy is throwing a temper tantrum cos Faithy the Inferior Slayer is winning for once? Well get used to it cos that's how things are going to be from now on.  
  
Buffy: Faith. I said you were coming with me whether you were dead or alive "pulls out Faith's knife" and I meant it.  
  
Faith: So you did have my knife. Well thanks for bringing it back for me.  
  
Buffy: You won't be so happy to see it once you see it in your chest.  
  
Faith: Well B, give it your best shot.  
  
Buffy growls and runs at Faith with the knife poised to strike. She stabs forward with the knife, but Faith just slips easily to the side and gives another one of her trademark smirks. Buffy runs at Faith and lashes out, Faith merely grabs Buffy's arm and twist the knife out of her grip and smashes her arm into Buffy's chin.  
  
Buffy is stunned by this and reels back totally defenceless, Faith sees this and takes advantage of it. She runs forward and, as hard as she can, buries the knife deep in Buffy's stomach. Buffy coughs up blood and looks at the knife in her stomach in disbelief, Faith pulls it out and looks at Buffy angrily.  
  
Faith: What? Can't believe that I just stabbed the great supposedly invincible Buffy? "Grabs Buffy by the throat" Well believe it B cause now you know just who the better slayer is.  
  
Faith drags Buffy to the edge of the rooftop and holds Buffy in front of her. Buffy is too out of it from the blood loss to fight back.  
  
Faith: You know what? I was always so sick of hearing Buffy this and Buffy that and "Faith why can't you try to be more like Buffy". Well the thing that pissed me off is why did they want me to be more like you. Because I'm not you, I'm Faith, why couldn't they just accept me for me?  
  
Faith draws her fist back ready to punch Buffy of the rooftop.  
  
Faith: Well now they're gonna learn the hard way that I'm going to march to my own beat now. mine and nobody else's.  
  
With that closing remark Faith lets go of Buffy and drives her fist forward hitting Buffy and knocking her over the edge of the roof. Buffy falls towards the ground and lands with a sickening crunch. She doesn't move.  
  
Faith is standing on the rooftop looking down with a smile, then Mayor Wilkins walks up and places his hand on her shoulder smiling.  
  
Mayor: Well done Faith, I knew you had it in you to beat that arrogant little girl, well this is cause for a celebration. Come on, I'll treat you to dinner at the swankiest restaurant in town.  
  
Then Faith and the Mayor walk away while Buffy bleeds to death on the sidewalk.  
  
'So? What do you think? R&R and let me know. 


End file.
